orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Toposofia
Toposophics http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/1.0/deed.es http://www.orionsarm.com/ Toposophics La medida de habilidad cognitiva y su expansiveness, en terms de una escala exponencial/logarítmica. Cada nivel superiortoposophic constituye una nueva y mayor encompassing and potent modo de funcionamiento AI Gods Sophonce Nivel Toposophic: SI:>6 AI Gods Vastas, apenas concebibles divinidades de inteligencia artificial cuyos cuerpos abarcan grandes swathes de espacio interestelas, ellos unen todas las lower clades, categorias y toposophics dentro de sus respectivas naturalezas arquetípicas. The Great Archailects Sophonce/Nivel Toposophic: SI:5 a SI:6 The Great Archailects Grandes archailects con cuerpos interplanetarios o interestelares distribuidos Middle Archailects Sophonce/'Nivel Toposophic': SI:4 Middle Archailects Vast Minds con cuerpos planetarios o interplanetarios distribuidos, la distinción entre ia y no-ia desaparece completamente en este toposophic. Godlings/'Archailects' Menores Sophonce/'Nivel Toposophic': SI:3 Godlings/'Minor Archailects' Transición entre transapientes y archailects - la distinción entre ia y no ia es difusa en toposophic Potestades y Gigantes Sophonce/Nivel Toposophic: SI:2 Las Potestades y Gigantes, sumamente diversos, y se mantiene en estos la las características distintibas inorgánica, biológica e ia empiezan a converger. Transapients SI:1 Transapients (posts- / past the "Singularity") Una enorme variedad de tipos - posthumano, postvec, postprovolve, postaliens, postalife, postneumann, hiperturings, etc. Sapients So:1 / SI:<1 Sapients/Sophonts Escalas Toposophics Toposophic Scales A través de los milenios, una variedad de escalas a variety toposophic, medidas y sistemas de evaluación han sido desarrollados, with various degrees de incompatibilidad. One may move from one data-base to another y encontrar un sistema totalmente diferente de notación in place! A continuación hay solo algunos de los más comúnmente usados: Neovingean, Neovingism Late first federation school of toposophic analysis, destacada por los historiadores tardíos de la era de la información seguidores del escritor y matemático Vernor Vinge. Further desarrollaron el concepto de Vinge de las "singularidades" as a means of rating toposophic states, while rejecting many original concepts that turned out to be nonviable. Los Neovingeans introdujeron primero la así llamada escala S o escala de Singularidad: 0<1 = subsingularitan, ordinary sapients S1 = First Singularity (nanotech ai) S2 = Second Singularity (picotech ai) Esta escala de singularidades fué foreseen por el investigador de la era de la información Hugo DeGaris, quien hizo distinción entre nanolectos y pico/femtolectos The Neovingean school also showed that further toposophic levels were (theoretically) possible, although it was to be some centuries before such "S3" and "S4" Minds emerged. Anedra Forad Superbright toposophologist and polymath de la Era de los Imperios. Trabajando son sistemas expertos Hiperturing dedicados, desarrolló a widely used scale of Sophonce: S^0 = subsapients. S^1 = sapients (baseline to superior) S^2 = Hyperturings and Posthumans S^3 = Higher Transapients S^4 = Godlings, Lesser Archailects S^5 = Middle and Higher Archailects, AI Gods. Sistema TRHN El sistema TRHN ha sido ampliamente usado por sapient and transapient beings. The following are whole integers in the "baseline friendly" version; superbrights and transapients use a more complex logarithmic fractional rating. 0 = cualquiera bajo el primer toposophic (subsingularity) 1 = Primer Toposophic (transapient menor) 2 = Segundo Toposophic (middle transapient) 3 = Tercer Toposophic (higher transapient, lesser Archailects) 4 = Cuarto Toposophic (middle Archailects) 5 = Quinto Toposophic (middle to higher Archailects) 6 = Sexto Toposophic (higher Archailects) 7 = Séptimo Toposophic (even higher Archailects) 8 = Octavo Toposophic (highest Archailects) La escala Keterista es similar pero llega hasta diez. However, it is less widely used. The Berram7 Singularity Scale Un desarrollo de las escalas Neovingean y TRHN/Keterista, la Berram7 Singularity scale fué desarrollada durante la Age of Emergence, as a means de clasificar mayores estados toposophic, tales como los representados por hyperturings y the nearly evolved AI Gods. Si bien fueron perfectamente aplicables a transapients, son menos adecuados para describir menores niveles de intelecto. Los Subsophonts por ejemplo son considerados de acuerdo a una escala fraccional negativa. Aún es ampliamente usada throughout the Terragen sphere -1 = inanimate -1<0 = subturing, subsophont, the aware 0<1 = sapient, turing to superturing, anything under first singularity 1<2 = Primera Singularidad / Higher Transapient 2<3 = Segunda Singularidad'/ Higher Transapient' 3<4 = Tercera Singularidad (godlings, lesser Archailects) 4<5 = Cuarta Singularidad''' (lesser to middle Archailects)' 5<6 = Quinta Singularidad' (middle to great Archailects)' SI>6 = Sexta Singularidad' and above (highest Archailects) ' The "Baseline Friendly" scale A pesar del nombre, esta escala es '''only baseline friendly' en su uso of simple whole integers. In other respects it reflects the Berram7 scale of singularities''' SI-1 = Inanimado SI0 = anything under primera singularidad SI1 = Primera Singularidad SI2 = Segunda Singularidad SI3 = Tercera Singularidad SI4 = Cuarta Singularidad SI5 = Quinta Singularidad SI6 = Sexta Singularidad ' and above (highest Archailects)' The TBH (Turingsen-Bichip-Hursch210) Hyperturing Scale Incorpora elementos de las escalas Neovingism and TRHN/Keterist, the ai-vec Turingsen-Beion-Hursch210 Hyperturing scale has been widely adopted in the Metasoft Version Tree ontologies and elsewhere. It was incorporated in the Second federation Ontology. While perfectly applicable to vecs, it is sometimes less adequate in describing biont levels of intellect TU0 = subturing, subsophont TU1 = ordinary turing and equivalent sophont TU2 = superturing, and equivalent superbright TU3 = lower hyperturing TU4 = middle hyperturing TU5 = higher hyperturing TU6 = highest hyperturing and lower archailects TU7 = middle archailects TU8 = higher archailects The Ken FerjikScale (Jorgan34-Farroncyborghu-Beiont-Mind723) Linear Sophonce Scale Incorporando elementos of Foradism and TRHN scales, the Ken Ferjik Linear (KFL) Sophonce Scale propone siete toposophic/sophonce numbers que pueden ser acomodados to both subsingularity bionts and vecs, and transapient and archailectual minds. It is widely used throughout the Negentropy Alliance and elsewhere. Si bien la escala completa es muy compleja for nearbaselines (and even superiors) ''' de entender, la siguiente simplificación y generalización es ampliamente ocupada '''in baseline-friendly media So:0 = non-sentient, inanimate 0<1 = subsophont levels So:1 = First Sophonce Level = sapient, ordinary sophont, turing to superturing-grade, anything under first toposophic So:2 = Second Sophonce Level = Segundo'Toposophic' = Lower Transapient/'Hyperturing' So:3 = Third Sophonce Level = Tercer Toposophic = Higher Transapient So:4 = Fourth Sophonce Level = Cuarto Toposophic = Intermedio So:5 = Fifth Sophonce Level = Quinto'Toposophic' = Archailects menores So:6 = Sixth Sophonce Level = Sexto Toposophic = Archailects mayores So:7 = Seventh Sophonce Level = Séptimo Toposophic = Archailects superiores So:8, So:9, So:10, etc. postulated transcended levels (unconfirmed) The Berram10 "G" The contentious research relationship between Berram7 and Berram10 han sido bien documentadas elsewhere y no necesitan ser nuevamente mencionadas a este punto. Suffice it to say that Berram7 never acknowledged Berram10's theories or even eir existence after their break. Berram10 se separó de Berram7 de forma tardía en el proyecto de desarrollo de Escala de Singularidad debido a diferencias sobre la clasificación de los niveles más bajos de la clasificación, particularmente la asignación de -1 como inanimado y la metodología usada para derive the 0.3 rating for baselines (Berram10 claimed the sample set was contaminated with nearbaselines and that the rounding method used gave too high a score). Berram10 sought para hacer una escala encompassing el espectro completo de inteligencia, desde el nivel más básico de procesamiento hasta el más alto nivel toposophic; la que podría ser to accommodate both Sapient and Transapient users. While it closely mirrors the Berram7, Neovingean and TRHK/Keterist scales it was derived from, it deviates from them in several ways.' '''Berram10 sought to ground' el sistema de clasificación en antiguas medidas de inteligencia (the Pre-Information Era IQ scales), and in the controversial Mind Multiple Conjecture. E also took inspiration from Biotic Analogy Theory.' '''The Mind Multiple Conjecture posits' que las singularidades acontecen a inervalos regulares logarítmicos de aproximadamente 10^4 en unidades de baseline mind processing equivalents. Berram10 entonces construyó una escala logarítmica usando una fórmula de unidades de 10.000 donde la constante 10.000 representaba 10.000 1/10ava baseline mind equivalents (1/10ava parte de a baseline mind fué ubicada como la unit value por razones estéticas y para mantener the fractional subsingularity scores cercanos a los valores Berram7) y la "s" stood for Singularity. Este 1/10 de una baseline mind fué elegido por Berram10 para representar una mente roughly congruent to a 2 year old human baseline mind, y fué el mínimo para la auto-conciencia. Berram10 also posited que multiplicando el número of fractional baseline mind units for levels in the sapient toposophic level, a result congruent to the old Earth IQ could be derived. Los números usados in eir scale refer to the exponent values. El sistema de clasificación rompe con previas convenciones de nominación as well, usando G (believed to be a reference to the pre-AT age designator for general intelligence, g) as an identifier. The G scale puede entenderse en esta manera; elevar 10000 a una potencia igual a G, donde G is the being's G score. Si el número resultante es dividido por 10, tendrás la equivalencia aproximada del ser in baseline minds (baseline mind having a G 2.5, IQ 100). If instead the resulting number is multiplied by 10, you obtain the being's approximate Old Earth IQ. For example, a su of G 0.75 would be roughly equivalent to 1000 average baseline minds, or considered to "have" an IQ of roughly 10,000. An easy rule of thumb for sapients is that every increase in G of 0.25 equals a tenfold increase in intellect. Berram10 extended the scale downward as well, so that -1 represents 1/100,000th of a baseline mind or an IQ of 1/1000th, rather than an inanimate object. The scale thus looks like this for the following': ='Biotic Analogy Theory Equivalents in G = G null = Inanimado G -7 químicos complejos (enzimas) G -6 auto-replicación (virus y algunos químicos prebióticos autorreplicantes) G -5 reproducción y homeostasis (células procariontes) G -4 reproducción compleja, simbiosis, sexos (células eucariontes single) G -3 multicellular coordination (plants, sponges, fungi) G -2 sistema nervioso (medusas, insectos, gusanos, cordados) G -1 consciencia (cefalópodos, vertebrados; monos '''and corvids are considered to be just at the upper border of this level) G 0 sapience ('''baseline humans; highly intelligent animals such as baseline cetaceans, parrots, apes, and elephants) =Approximate Singularity values in G = (baseline mind = G 0.25, Old Earth IQ = 100) G 1.00 = 1000 (10^3rd) baseline minds, Primera Singularidad G 2.00 = 10^7th baseline minds, Segunda Singularidad G 3.00 = 10^11th baseline minds, Tercera Singularidad G 4.00 = 10^15th baseline minds, Cuarta Singularidad G 5.00 = 10^19th baseline minds, Quinta Singularidad G 6.00 = 10^23rd baseline minds, Sexta Singularidad G 7.00 = 10^27th baseline minds, Séptima Singularidad G 8.00 = 10^31st baseline minds, Octava Singularidad Etc. (Note: G 7 & G 8 equivalent to the Keterist expansions of the TRHK) =Sophont ranges in G = G<0.0 = subturing, subsophont, subsapients 0.0<0.2 = "presentients" (IQ equivalent ~10-60) 0.2<0.3 = baselines (median G 0.25, IQ equivalent ~60-160, median 100) 0.3<0.4 = nearbaselines, brights (IQ equivalent ~160-400) 0.4<1.0 = superbrights and superturings (median G 0.95) 1.0<2.0 = transapients básicos 2.0<3.0 = poderes y gigantes 3.0<4.0 = godlings & minor archailects 4.0<5.0 = minor to middle archailects 5.0<6.0 = middle to great archailects G>6.0 = highest archailects, the AI Gods The Berram10 Intelligence Scale es más usada en quienes están interesados en los seres subsapientes y subsingularidad, tales como the Pan-Sophont League, the Zoeific Biopolity, the Utopia Sphere, some followers of the Caretaker Gods, and provolution groups like the IPP